wjsnfandomcom-20200215-history
Catch Me
"Catch Me" is a song by the South Korean-Chinese girl group Cosmic Girls. It is the second track and one of the title tracks of their debut EP Would You Like?. The song was released on February 25, 2016 but the music video was not released until March 9. Lyrics SeolA Xuan Yi Bona EXY Soobin Luda Dawon Eunseo Cheng Xiao Mei Qi Yeoreum Dayoung Hangul= Aye girls, 여긴 어디? 낯선 무인도에 뚝, 그런 느낌 Aye girls, do not panic 전부 괜찮을 거야 내 말 믿지? 유리 밖을 향해 knock-knock해 저 멀리서도 내 기척 들리게 사람들 속에 눈에 띈 널 check Uh-huh uh-huh 나도 모르게 두근거리는 심장 너를 위한 game 거기 멈춰 wait 재밌을 거야 come, start to play Uh-huh uh-huh 다/미 어서 나를 알아보길 다/미 내가 여기 있어요 다/미 그래 바로 나예요 수/다/은 은색 집게손가락 수/다/은 내 심장에 맞춘 다음 수/다/은 나를 끌어올려봐 다원/다영 한 번 더 try, come on 다원/다영 한 번 더 try, come on 다원/다영 한 번 더 try, come on (약이 바짝 올랐다) 한 번 더 try, come on 한 번 더 try, come on 한 번 더 try, come on (약이 바짝 올랐다) 성/미/다 I-I’m comin’ I-I-I’m comin’ out 성/미/다 I-I’m comin’ I-I-I’m comin’ out 성/미/다 I-I’m comin’ I-I-I’m comin’ out 성/미/다 I-I’m comin’ I-I-I’m comin’ Aye boys, 있다, 그치? 그래, 우리 중에 누가 맘에 드니? Aye boys, 쉽진 않지 나는 이리저리 움직여 자, catch me! 나를 보는 네 입술 모양이 wow 너를 보는 내 눈은 고양이 meow 쉽진 않을걸 나를 뿌리치기가 Uh-huh uh-huh 섬세하게 right? 아님 빗나가 이번엔 좀 많이 아까웠는걸 크게 숨 쉬고 다시 집중해볼까? Uh-huh uh-huh 다/미 어서 나를 알아보길 다/미 내가 여기 있어요 다/미 그래 바로 나예요 수/다/은 은색 집게손가락 수/다/은 내 심장에 맞춘 다음 수/다/은 나를 끌어올려봐 다원/다영 한 번 더 try, come on 다원/다영 한 번 더 try, come on 다원/다영 한 번 더 try, come on (약이 바짝 올랐다) 한 번 더 try, come on 한 번 더 try, come on 한 번 더 try, come on (약이 바짝 올랐다) 미/다 I-I’m comin’ I-I-I’m comin’ out 미/다 I-I’m comin’ I-I-I’m comin’ out 미/다 I-I’m comin’ I-I-I’m comin’ out 미/다 I-I’m comin’ I-I-I’m comin’ |-| Romanization= Aye girls, yeogin eodi? nasseon mu-indo-e ttuk, geureon neukkim Aye girls, do not panic jeonbu gwaenchanh-eul geoya nae mal mitji? yuri bagg-eul hyanghae knock-knock''hae jeo meolliseodo nae gicheok deullige saramdeul sog-e nun-e tteuin neol ''check Uh-huh uh-huh nado moreuge dugeungeorineun simjang neoreul wihan game geogi meomchwo wait jaemiss-eul geoya come, start to play Uh-huh uh-huh Da/Mei eoseo nareul ar-abogil Da/Mei naega yeogi iss-eoyo Da/Mei geurae baro nayeyo Soo/Da/Eun eonsaek jipgesongarak Soo/Da/Eun nae simjang-e matchun da-eum Soo/Da/Eun nareul kkeur-eoollyeobwa DW/DY han beon deo try, come on DW/DY han beon deo try, come on DW/DY han beon deo try, come on (yag-i bajjak ollatda) han beon deo try, come on han beon deo try, come on han beon deo try, come on (yag-i bajjak ollatda) Cheng/Mei/Da I-I’m comin’ I-I-I’m comin’ out Cheng/Mei/Da I-I’m comin’ I-I-I’m comin’ out Cheng/Mei/Da I-I’m comin’ I-I-I’m comin’ out Cheng/Mei/Da I-I’m comin’ I-I-I’m comin’ Aye boys, itda, geuchi? geurae, uri jung-e nuga mam-e deuni? Aye boys, swipjin anhji naneun irijeori umjig-yeo ja, catch me! nareul boneun ne ipsul moyang-i wow neoreul boneun nae nun-eun goyang-i meow swipjin anh-eulgeol nareul ppurichigiga Uh-huh uh-huh seomsehage right? anim bitnaga ibeon-en jom manh-i akkawonneungeol keuge sum swigo dasi jipjunghaebolkka? Uh-huh uh-huh Da/Mei eoseo nareul ar-abogil Da/Mei naega yeogi iss-eoyo Da/Mei geurae baro nayeyo Soo/Da/Eun eonsaek jipgesongarak Soo/Da/Eun nae simjang-e matchun da-eum Soo/Da/Eun nareul kkeur-eoollyeobwa DW/DY han beon deo try, come on DW/DY han beon deo try, come on DW/DY han beon deo try, come on (yag-i bajjak ollatda) han beon deo try, come on han beon deo try, come on han beon deo try, come on (yag-i bajjak ollatda) Mei/Da I-I’m comin’ I-I-I’m comin’ out Mei/Da I-I’m comin’ I-I-I’m comin’ out Mei/Da I-I’m comin’ I-I-I’m comin’ out Mei/Da I-I’m comin’ I-I-I’m comin’ |-| Translation= Aye girls, where is this? It feels like I’m on a stranded island Aye girls, do not panic Everything will be fine, you trust me right? Knock knock outside the glass From far away so I can hear it Check you who comes in everybody's eyes Uh-huh uh-huh My heart that beats without me knowing It’s a game for you so wait here Come start to play it'll be fun Uh-huh uh-huh I hope you notice me soon I’m right here Yes, it’s me Your finger tries To shoot my heart Try to lift me up One more time try, come on One more time try, come on One more time try, come on (Go above here) One more time try, come on One more time try, come on One more time try, come on (Go above here) I-I’m comin’ I-I-I’m comin’ out I-I’m comin’ I-I-I’m comin’ out I-I’m comin’ I-I-I’m comin’ out I-I’m comin’ I-I-I’m comin’ Aye boys, is it the end soon? Who do you like between us two? Aye boys, it's not easy right I move back and forth, catch me! When you look at me your lips say wow When I look at you my eyes are like a cat’s meow It won’t be easy trying to get me off Uh-huh uh-huh You have to be detailed right or you'll be off It was a pity this time around Should I take a breath and focus now? Uh-huh uh-huh I hope you notice me soon I’m right here Yes, it’s me Your finger tries To shoot my heart Try to lift me up One more time try, come on One more time try, come on One more time try, come on (Go above here) One more time try, come on One more time try, come on One more time try, come on (Go above here) I-I’m comin’ I-I-I’m comin’ out I-I’m comin’ I-I-I’m comin’ out I-I’m comin’ I-I-I’m comin’ out I-I’m comin’ I-I-I’m comin’ Video Gallery Gallery Category:Cosmic Girls Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Would You Like?